


“Who the hell is Bucky?”

by IHaveMadeMistakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Pining Steve (for Bucky), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Winter Soldier as a Separate Personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveMadeMistakes/pseuds/IHaveMadeMistakes
Summary: The Winter Soldier wants you now, and he’ll have you now. He drags Steve along for the ride.Bucky will just have the pick up the pieces, like he always does.





	“Who the hell is Bucky?”

**Author's Note:**

> You and Bucky are fwb. The Winter Soldier is an asshole. Steve loves Bucky emotionally.

Bucky grabs you by the hair and bends you over the sofa late one night in the common area. You struggle because you’re in the coming area and the Avengers are all basically insomniacs.

“Bucky,” You whimper when he pulls your soft pajama pants and panties down to expose your ass.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” He asks far to seriously and you gasp as he brings his metal hand down on your ass.

“Soldier?” You swalllw hard and he slaps your ass again. He holds you in place with his hips and a hand at the small of your back, his only free had must be responsible for the discrinct unzippering and the rustle of fabric. Suddenly you feel his cock pushed against you, hard and warm, and it makes your pussy wet just thinking about it, even though you know you’re in a dangerous situation.

“You can call me Daddy. That’s what you call him, isn’t it?” His voice is different when he’s the Winter Soldier. He’s not your Friend with Benefits Bucky Barnes he’s a weapon with destructive capabilities.

“Yes, Daddy.” You whimper as he traces your cock down the crease of your ass until he reaches your slit.

“Good girl,” he tells you and for a second it sounds like Bucky. For a second you think maybe you’re safe, but then he hits you again, hard, without warning, and you start to cry out but he bends himself entirely over you and covers your mouth with his flesh hand. “Why don’t you keep being a good girl and keep your mouth shut for me?” He whispers, “wouldn’t want to walk anyone…” he pushes his hips harder against you, his cock sliding dryly between your thighs. He reaches down and starts to finger your clit but you can tell it’s not to get you off. He just wants to get you wet enough that he can fuck you, and it’s working. “Or maybe you do. Little slut like you. Maybe you want someone to walk in, see your mouth unoccupied and slide right in. How about Rogers? I see the way you look at him, even if the other one pretends not to notice. You have a thing for men who are dangerous, baby girl.” Your entire body twitches at the pet name and he chuckles. “That’s a good girl, responding so beautifully to me. Sweet girl. How wet’s this pussy?” He draws a finger back to feel you, promptly pulling it away and shoving it in your mouth. “Think you’re wet enough to fuck yet?” You shake your head and he starts thrusting between your thighs. The beginnings of slick making the rubbing against your pussy start to feel good.

“I think you’re going to say that whether you’re ready or not. Don’t want anyone else to see you with a cock inside you. Don’t want anyone else to know what a slit you are for it. Newsflash, honey, they already know. They can all see it in the way you look at Barnes. They all know how often you two screw. They all see how you look at Rogers. You can try and hide all you want, but they know what a slut you are. They know how well used you are. They know that this cunt belongs to me.” He slapped your ass again, your slick nearly coating his dick as he fucked your thighs. “Oh yeah, baby girl, they know what a dirty little slut you are and they all want a turn. Maybe I’ll just let them have it. Pretending to be Barnes is so easy. I could tie you up, blindfold you, tell them to do whatever they want to you. What do you think they’d do to you?” He kissed your neck down your back to the collar of your shirt and when it got in the was he just ripped it. “I think Steve would come all over your tits, maybe try and fuck ‘em like the little boy he is. Thor would probably want your mouth. Natasha too. How would you like to have those thighs wrapped around your head, taking pleasure from you, using you, all while I watch and Barnes pretends he doesn’t love it. He gets himself off to these things, you know? To these times when I’m taking you without permission. He gets off to them like a horny little teenager discovering porn for the first time. Poor guy. Too nice to take what he wants. What you both want. You do want it, don’t you?” He teases the head of his cock against your entrance and you whimper pushing back unconsciously.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He spanks you again and you push back harder, begging for his cock and it wasn’t long before he gave it to you.

Bucky is always careful with you, making sure you’re used to the stretch of his cock, but the Soldier has no such qualms. He drives in like it’s his right and maybe it is. You whine at the burn and pain of the stretch combined with the perfect feeling of being filled. He doesn’t care enough to give you time to adjust chasing his pleasure as he pulls your hair, his hand coming down on your ass anytime you made a noise. Before long he was drilling his cock inside you and spanking you constantly and you were just taking it, unbidden images of someone walking in, of someone joining in, making the scene that much more erotic. “Please Daddy,” You whimpered, needing to cum, but you knew he wouldn’t let you, Winter never did.

“Shut up,” He practically growled and you bit your lip to keep from screaming at the sting of his hand.

You know he’s getting close, nearly there, as his thrusts become harder, less controlled, a few minutes later. You know he’s close and your glad because one he cums Bucky will front and take care of the aching between your thighs and apologize profusely for what was actually pretty good sex. You know it’s almost over, except the elevator door dings from somewhere behind you. You freeze but the Solider doesn’t, still fucking you like the rest of the world isn’t his problem.

You hear a stuttering panicked speech and you turn bright red, because it’s Steve, and damn it, it’s hot. It’s hot that Steve is seeing you like this, at the mercy of his best friend’s cock and you know you should be mortified, but you’re just really turned on.

“Either get over here or get out, Rogers.” The Soldier orders and Steve doesn’t sound like he’s moving. For a second you think maybe he’s just waiting for the elevator but then… you see boots in your line of sight, coming closer to the couch. Shit. Shit, shit.

“She likes it, makes her clench up, grip my cock like the little slut she is.” He tells Steve and you whine high in your throat, reaching desperately for Steve’s pants to just get his cock in your mouth already. “Fuck her mouth.” Bucky tell him and your eyes go wide when he bends down to look at you, baby blues earnest and concerned. “Are you alright?” He asks and you don’t know what he wants you to say. If you say no they’ll fight, if you say yes you’re admitting to Captain fucking America that you’re enjoying yourself.

You nod your head anyway.

He nods back and stands back up. For a second you think maybe that’s all he came over for, until you hear his fly undo and suddenly there’s a cock dragging over your face and cheeks and mouth, thicker even than Bucky’s and your mouth falls open and begs him to feed it to you. He gets one leg up on the couch to give himself better leverage and then his cock’s inside you and you’re bouncing on it from the intensity of the Soldier’s thrusts and your eyes close in pure bliss.

“Told you my baby girl is a slut for it. Look how much she’s enjoying it. Pull her hair, leave bruises if you want. She likes it.”

Steve is much more gentle than the Soldier, but he’s still a super soldier, and soon enough your jaw starts to ache and the sounds of two men getting themselves off inside you is just enough to drive you crazy without being what you really need. “I’ve been debating all day whether I should let her cum. What do you think, Rogers?” He asked Steve and you doubled down on your efforts to pleasure him.

“Yeah, let her- let her cum.” You can’t see Steve’s face but you can tell he must be bright red. You whine and push back at the Soldier, but he makes no move to finish you.

“I have a better idea. How about I cum inside and and then you finish her off. Can you imagine that? Fucking the same used hole that he has, while his cum is still leaking out of her. It’s as close as you’ll probably ever get to what you really want.

They both go still and you whine, using your tongue and your pussy to remind them both that you were there, but they ignore you.

“I may not be him, but I remember that stubborn face. You can say no, but you’ll never get an opportunity like this again. She wants it, don’t you baby girl?” He pulls your hair to draw you off Steve’s cock and you gasp for air.

“Yes, Daddy, please.” You look up at Steve and you watch his resolve crumble. He watches the Soldier finish inside you, doesn’t draw away when he pulls out and sticks his fingers inside you to feed to Steve, dripping in his cum. Steve sucks them like he’s going to ear, looking straight into the soldier’s eyes, and when the soldier steps away from you you think he’s just going to slide right in, except he doesn’t. He kneels down between your legs and starts to lick the cum out of you. You moan and you hear the Soldier give and appreciative hum.

“Make her cum, then you can fuck her.” The Soldier ammends his precious order, but Steve doesn’t seem to be in any rush. He eats you out slow, building your orgasm lack he’s got all day, and maybe he does. His tongue is so good, his mouth wet with slick and cum and saliva, and you press back into him.

“Steve,” You whimper, reaching for your clit when he’s ignored it for too long, only for the Solider to stop you.

“If you can’t cum on his tongue you don’t deserve it. The Captain is enduring a lot to be here right now.”

You nod, but he doesn’t let go of your hand. Steve doubles his effort, and you can only assume it’s because he can see the Soldier, see Bucky in the Soldier, and wants to impress him.

When you finally cum Steve doesn’t even let the aftershocks wear off before he’s fucking you. You’re over sensitive and the stimulation is just the wrong side of painful, but you don’t say anything because he’ll stop, you know he will. You’re all just pawns in the Soldier’s twisted fantasy and you want Steve to come away from this knowing that he did good.

He bruised your ass as he fucked you and fucked you until he finally came, filling you with an even bigger load than the Soldier had.

When he finally pulled out he was already dripping out around his cock. You were so thoroughly used that you couldn’t even imagine moving. You heard a quiet, “Stevie,” and you knew Bucky was back, and you were glad. Bucky could comfort Steve. You started trying to crawl over the back of the couch only for someone to take you by the hips and stop you.

“Oh, no, baby girl, you’re sleeping with us tonight.” You whine as he picks you up, you can feel Steve’s cum trickling out of you and you want to protest. You’re fine, Steve has never had to deal with the aftermath, Steve should get most of Bucky’s attention. “Shh,” he says pecking you on the forehead. “Come on, Steve, aftercare isn’t optional.”

The three of you enter the elevator, your shirt still ripped and your pants still completely exposing your ass, but someone’s hand starts stroking your hair and none of the other stuff matters anymore.

Bucky is always a good Daddy, even if the Winter Soldier isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://marvelatmydaddykink.tumblr.com/post/179288718138/who-the-hell-is-bucky)


End file.
